Episode Two: Smack Down
Smack Down is the second episode of the first season of Glee: A New Generation. When Sugar enters the New Directions into the annual McKinley-Dalton Glee Club Face Off, Max, Sebastian and Sue are all unimpressed but a rearing to kick the team down to where they belong, the bottom. Has Sugar thrown the New Directions into the deep end and into a lot of trouble or the possibility to become the most popular glee club at McKinley. Songs *'Glam '''by ''Christina Aguilera. Sung by Valerie Kostas *'Whataya Want From Me' by Adam Lambert. Sung by Daniel Greatbach *'The Writer '''by ''Ellie Goulding. Sung by Jessica Rimmons *'You Will Become '''by ''Glen Hansard. Sung by Brock Dowell *'How Ya Doin'' by Little Mix feat. Missy Elliot. Sung by The Femme Fatales *'Holiday' by Green Day. Sung by The Warblers *'Supermassive Black Hole '''by ''Muse. Sung by The Troubletones *'Titanium/Bulletproof '''by ''David Guetta feat. Sia/La Roux. New Directions Episode Two: Smack Down “Dmitri! Wait up!” A voice echoed down the halls. Dmitri turned to face the person who just called out to him “Valerie Kostas?” Dmitri mumbled under his breath, he smiled as she approached him “Please don’t slushie me” He sad quickly “Calm down… I’m not gonna slushie you” Valerie laughed “I just wanted to talk” “New Directions” “What about them?” Dmitri fake smiled “Okay please drop the fake smile, you look like some sort of demented clown” “I’ve been telling him that for years” Daniel smirked as he walked over to the pair “Oh hello Daniel” Dmitri said coldly “Mitri” Daniel smiled “You’ve washed the slushie off, stop being so icy” “You’re so hilarious” Dmitri snarled “I like to think so” Daniel smirked “Alright you two enough” Valerie rolled her eyes as she dragged the pair into the auditorium “What do you think Val’s up to?” Sarah asked Catalina, as the pair watched from afar “I don’t know, but were about to find out” Catalina smiled as she strutted towards the backstage entrance “Now Dmitri” Valerie smiled as she stared the young French boy down “How do we get into the New Directions” “WE?!” Both Daniel and Dmitri exclaimed “Yes, we” Valerie said sharply “Well, you’d have to audition” Dmitri said “Then Miss Motta and Miss Adams would tell you if you’re in or not” “Awesome, when are meetings?” Valerie smiled “Well, they’re here before and after school, plus when you join you’re given a free period to attend glee club everyday, thanks to Mr Schue” “Marvellous!” Valerie grinned “We’ll see you then Dmitri” Valerie hugged the boy “Coming Daniel?” “No, I need to talk with Dmitri for a sec” Daniel smiled “Okay then” Valerie smiled as she skipped out “So, that’s what she’s up to” Sarah smirked “Yeah” Catalina sighed “Go tell Vanessa” “Aren’t you coming?” Sarah asked “No. I’m gonna find out if I can blackmail these two” “You’re so evil. I love it!” Sarah giggled before running off “What do you want Daniel?” Dmitri snapped “Look, can we just sit down, I have a lot to say” Daniel sighed “Fine” Dmitri sighed throwing himself down into a chair “Look, how’d you know… That you were… Well… You know?” Daniel said awkwardly as he sat down next to Dmitri “Gay.” Dmitri sighed rolling his eyes “Yeah… Um… That…” “I don’t know why I’m telling you ANY of this…” Dmitri sighed ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “So V” Vanessa snarled as she approached Valerie’s locker “I’m thinking of having a cutlery sale. 50% of the knife in my back!” “What are you on about this time” Valerie sighed heavily shutting her locker “You joining New Directions” “Let me guess” Valerie rolled her eyes “Sarah?” “Yeah, but this time she was prepared for your lies.” Vanessa snapped holding up Sarah’s phone “Explain this” she snarled as she pressed play on the open media file “How do we get into the New Directions” Valerie’s voice played out of the phone, Valerie stood there in shock as the recording played “We’ll see you then Dmitri” “Vanessa” Valerie said almost in tears “Save it. I don’t want to know your reasons. You’re still my best friend, I still love you more than anything in this word. I can forgive you for that God awful sweater which you say you got at Forever 21, which is bad enough, but is actually from The Goodwill” Vanessa blinked out a tear wiping it away quickly trying to not show how hurt she was “But I can’t forgive you of this, not right now” She inhaled deeply hugged Valerie before walking off “Lesbian” A freshman muttered as Vanessa strutted past “WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU PATHETIC EARTHWORM EXCUSE OF A GIRL!” Vanessa screamed at the poor thing “A lesbian” The girl smirked as she held her boyfriend’s hand “Well then” Vanessa smiled sweetly before grabbing the boy by his collar kissing him passionately “Call me cutie” She winked before slapping the freshman “Don’t call me anything except for queen or your highness from now on” “You bitch” The girl spat “That’s Queen Bitch to you” Vanessa smirked before pulling a pair of scissors from her bag and promptly cutting off the girl’s ponytail “Thank God for hairdressing class, toodles” Valerie smiled as she watched all of this knowing that Vanessa would soon be back to normal ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “Okay” Dmitri said starting his story for Daniel “I was seven when I first realised I liked boys” “Seven!” Daniel exclaimed “Yes, now can you please keep your interjections to a minimum? I actually want to finish this quickly…” “Sorry, go on” Daniel sighed “Yes, do go on” Catalina smirked from the balcony recording them both “Well, I saw my best friend, George kiss a girl and as I watch I thought that would be nice, to kiss George that is, when I was twelve, my dad caught me and my mum messing around I was dressed up in her clothes and wearing her makeup. He completely lost it, he called me a fag, a pansy, a freak, a mistake” Dmitri said starting to cry “My mum filed for divorce and we left my dad. We all had to change our names to her last name so he “couldn’t find us” but I asked my mum what all those names he called me were, she told me that he meant a homosexual… When she told me what that meant, I told her that I was one, she simply smiled and said she knew. A few years later Sven turned 21 he planned to move to America and she sent me and Pierre to live with him” Dmitri sighed wiping his cheeks, he felt Daniel’s hand move his own and he raised his eyebrow as Daniel lovingly wiped the tears of Dmitri’s face “What are you doing?” “You know, were not that different, you and I” Daniel smiled before leaning in and kissing Dmitri a shock of electricity flowed through both boys as they kissed, suddenly Dmitri pulled away “WHAT!?” Dmitri yelled “WHAT THE HELL!” “Look let me explain.” Daniel said almost in tears “You have two minutes. Go.” “Look, I know everyone thinks of me as a ladies man” “Well that’s what you are” Dmitri snarled “Yes, now can you please keep your interjections to a minimum? I actually want to finish this quickly…” Daniel said using Dmitri’s words against him, Dmitri looked down “I’m sorry, go ahead” “Thanks, well, none of them mean anything to me… I like guys… I always have.” “This is a sick joke” Dmitri snarled “I’m not joking! Why would I joke about something as serious as sexuality!?” Daniel exploded “Cause you’re an arse” Dmitri snapped “That’s why” He glared at Daniel, but once again the pair found each other kissing Daniel pulled away “I can’t do this… Date a guy I mean” “Why? Cause your friends would leave you? Some friends, look at it this way, those who mind don’t matter and those who matter don’t mind” “No, cause of my father, he’s a complete and utter homophobe and would murder me if I told him” “Okay then, have fun in the closet” Dmitri shrugged before walking off and bumping right into Catalina “Catalina!” Dmitri exclaimed “I’m sorry, but I heard everything” “What!” Daniel moaned walking over to the pair “Look, I’m not gonna tell anyone, and as collateral… I’m a lesbian… That’s why I’ve never gotten a boyfriend” “Oh my God, is everyone just gonna come out to me today” Dmitri joked “Look I won’t tell anyone, I don’t out people” “And if you tell mine I’ll tell yours” Daniel said “Ditto, so looks like we have everything under wraps” Catalina said “I just wanted to tell you guys that so, I’m gonna leave the back way so no one thinks we were actually hanging out” “Bye Cat” Dmitri smiled “Bye Mitri” Catalina return the smile ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “Okay ladies and gentlemen, we have two students wanting to join us today” Angel smiled as she and Sugar walked down the aisle towards the group who were all sitting on the stage “Make that three” Drew smiled as he pulled a taller boy up from the stage floor “This is my older brother Derek” “Hello” Derek smiled “Now, I’m not auditioning cause I’m just gonna be a place holder, until you get enough students” The senior shrugged “That’s fine then” Sugar smiled as she sat down “Now first up is Valerie Kostas” “Wait, THE Valerie Kostas” Aspen said in shock “The nicer, most popular girl in school?” Kendra asked confused “Yes, me!” Valerie smiled as she walked onto the stage “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to audition” Her smile quickly faded when nobody moved off the stage “MOVE IT!” She bellowed stamping her foot making her stiletto give off a deafening click “Alright” Dmitri snarled as he and the other New Directions moved off the stage “I will be performing Christina Aguilera’s song Glam from her flop of an album Bionic” Valerie smiled as the spotlight shone down on her “Let's get glam. Glam glam, glam... Let's get glam. Glam glam, glam... Walk, turn, pose, stop. Give 'em what you got. Work those hips, side to side. Get that angle right, right” She sang as she strutted around the stage “She’s good” Angel said to Sugar “Mmm, and her blatant love of fashion could come in handy for the costume committee” Sugar replied “Paint your face like a movie queen. A naughty dream or a fantasy.” Valerie continued “Anything goes, gotta be the scene. Create a look, out a fashion book. Ready. Set. Now go. Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you. Let's get glam, it's all in how you move. Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you. Let's get glam, it's all an attitude” She finished the group all applauded her “Thank you, thank you” She said bowing “As Gaga once said “I live for the applause!”” She giggled “Well Miss Applause, welcome to New Directions” Sugar smiled “Thank you!” Valerie squealed running off the stage “Next up is Daniel Greatbach” Angel announced “Wait, you mean the guy that slushied Dmitri?” Drew asked irritated “Give him a chance” Dmitri smiled “He’s an alright kinda guy” “If you say so” Drew rolled his eyes and started to glare at Daniel “Hi, you all know me because I’ve been awful to each and everyone of you…” Daniel sighed “But I’m here to join you guys, so I hope you’ll give me a fair chance” He sighed heavily as the music started up “Hey, slow it down. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? Yeah, I'm afraid. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?” Daniel sang thinking about his father and how much Daniel had to hide his true self from him “There might have been a time. When I would give myself away. Ooh once upon a time. I didn't give a damn. But now here we are. So whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?” Daniel smiled as he caught Dmitri’s eye, who smiled back and gave him a thumbs up “Just don't give up. I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in. I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?” “That was great Daniel!” Angel smiled as she applauded “I still don’t like him” Drew sighed “Hush you!” Dmitri said quickly “Well, I’m saying yes” Angel smiled “Miss Motta?” “It’s a yes from me too, welcome to the New Directions!” Sugar squealed ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “Greatbach!” Daniel heard after glee club ‘I know that voice, it’s the pathetic, wimpy tone of…’ Daniel smirked “Drew Kaede. Now, what can I do for you?” “Leave Dmitri well alone!” Drew snapped “Now, why would I want to do that?” Daniel smiled maliciously “Is he your boyfriend or something?” “No… He’s my best mate and if you go attacking him I’ll have to attack you” “Look Kaede” Daniel snarled pinning Drew against a locker “You better shut your mouth before I ram one of my fists down it. I happen to care about Dmitri but you’re… How should I put this? …Oh yeah! Disposable. So let me make one thing perfectly clear wimp, if you ever and I mean EVER talk to me like that again, they will NEVER find your remains. Got it?” Drew whimpered slightly as he nodded in pure terror. “Good.” Daniel smiled as he dropped Drew to the floor “Have a great day” He smiled brightly and walked off ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “Come on guys! You’ll love glee!” Kendra moaned as she sat with her friends, Libretta, Angie, Alyssa, Jasmine and Jessica. “I don’t know K…” Libretta trailed off “Just cause my name is a musical term doesn’t mean I’ll love glee club” “I’m not gonna do it without Ange and Jas” Alyssa sighed “Honey, I’m trying to woo Derek Kaede. How on earth do you suppose I do that in glee club?!” Angie asked “Derek’s in glee club” Kendra rolled her eyes “Why didn’t you just open with that?!” Angie squealed “I’m still thinking about it Ken. Give me sometime” Jasmine sighed “I’ll join!” Jessica smiled brightly “Thank you Jessie, I knew I could count on you!” ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “Mr Dowell, you know why I’m holding you back after class?” Kurt sighed “Because my French is awful?” Brock asked “No, your French is perfect… It’s your attitude towards your father I’m a little concerned about” “What are you on about?” Brock scoffed “Brock, when you were asked in the oral exam if you hated anything you said “Je déteste mon père. Je souhaite qu'il allait mourir. Il a détruit mon épaule et je ne suis rien, mais un infirme inutile” which means I hate my father. I wish he would die. He destroyed my shoulder and I am nothing but a useless cripple” “Yeah… I was hoping you wouldn’t hear that part as perfectly as you did” Brock said shame faced “Well. I have two options for you, I can send you to Mr Ryan to set up counselling sessions or…” “You can join the New Directions” Sugar said as she entered “Who’s she?” Brock asked Kurt “I’m Miss Motta, I’m a fashion and design teacher here. But I also run the glee club New Directions, and I know that singing can help” “So what? Your happy, sunshine, rainbow club is meant to make me feel good about my life by singing the hits of Beyoncé and Katy Perry? No thanks, I’d rather chew glass” “That’s what’s good about New Directions we’re all about the diversity, you can perform any artist you like” “Any artist?” Brock smiled “Any single artist ever” Sugar smiled back “I’m in!” Brock grinned ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Angel walked into the teacher’s lounge and was instantly shocked by the sight she witnessed “Let me go Kurt!” Sugar screamed as Kurt held her back “William, if you don’t let me break Toucan Tatas’ nose I will have to break yours!” Sue yelled as Will held her back “JP is you don’t stop holding me back I will have to slap you!” Max growled as JP Ryan held him back “You all need to calm down!” JP yelled “Shut up pamphlet boy!” Sugar spat “ENOUGH!” Angel roared, everyone stopped and turned to her “What in the name of all things fabulous do y’all think you’re doing?” “Well, Lil’ Daddy.” Sue snarled “You’re co-whore, whoops, I mean cohort just decided that she’d enter your failure of a glee club into the annual McKinley-Dalton face off between my flawless Femmes, his Troubled Tones and The Chirpettes” “You mean The Warblers” Sebastian Smythe snarled as he entered the room pushing Angel out of the way to see the three other directors “Chirpettes, Warblers, same difference” Sue shrugged “Anyway, what’s this failure of a club you’ve got… Um… Salt right?” “Sugar.” Sugar snarled at Sebastian “And myself and Angel here have rebooted the New Directions” “That pathetic excuse of a glee club?!” Sebastian howled with laughter “It beat your club three years in a row” Angel smirked “Well, if it isn’t the Sour Transvestite from Hoodtastical Harlem” “I’m transgender you ignoramus” Angel hissed “And whilst we’d all LOVE to debate over the T in LGBT some of us have clubs to direct” Max rolled his eyes “You know what I think it’d be good for the New Directions to be a part of the face off. It’d show them that they’re wasting their time” Sebastian smiled “I agree with you… Oddly enough” Max sneered “I agree with the Meerkat and Bitchy McGee” Sue shrugged “Lady, Lady Boy. New Directions are in the competition” ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “Miss Adams, Miss Motta!” Kendra called as they walked into the auditorium “Kendra, you’re super excited today” Angel smiled “Yeah! I found a new member!” Kendra smiled widely “Really well let’s hear their talent” Sugar smiled “Hello, my name is Jessica Rimmons and I will be singing The Writer by Ellie Goulding” Jessica smiled as the music started up “You wait for a silence. I wait for a word. Lying next to your frame. Girl unobserved. You change your position. And you're changing me. Casting these shadows. Where they shouldn't be.” Jessica sang “She’s got the voice” Sugar whispered “Yeah, but no stage presence…” Angel sighed “We're interrupted. By the heat of the sun. Trying to prevent. What's already begun. Oh, you're just a body. I can smell your skin. And when we feel it. You're wearing thin” Jessica sang “Oh, but I've got a plan. And why don't you be the artist? And make me out of clay? Why don't you be the writer? And decide the words I say? 'Cause I'd rather pretend. I'll still be there at the end. Only it's too hard to ask. Won't you try to help me?” “That was wonderful Jessica” Angel smiled “Congratulations, welcome to the New Directions” Sugar said “Also we have another audition” “WONDERFUL!” Derek sighed loudly jumping out of his seat “That means I can leave” “No!” Drew yelled “Please, Derek… We need some cool factor” “Yeah, I can’t carry it all by myself” Valerie sighed “Fine…” Derek sighed sitting back down “Anyway” Sugar sighed “Everyone please welcome Brock Dowell” “Um, hello I will be singing You Will Become” Brock said as he walked out onto the stage “This chapter will be long on the grass. And we'll talk about everything til it's easier. Your beauty is nothing compared to what… You will become. You will become. You will become in time become” Brock sang “That was great!” Angel smiled widely “Welcome to New Directions Mr Dowell” Sugar smiled “Awesome!” “Now, myself and Miss Motta have an announcement!” Angel smiled as she and Sugar walked onto the stage “You guys are competing in the annual McKinley-Dalton Glee Club Face-Off!” Sugar squealed “Oh God” Drew sighed “You want us dead don’t you!?” Talia yelled “Guys calm down” Angel said calmly “We’ve put you into this because we know you’re gonna be great!” “I don’t know, we’ve only sung once as a group” Jason said worriedly “Well we’ve got till tomorrow afternoon to prepare so get up here!” Angel smiled “OOH! We should sing Cult Logic by Miike Snow!” Brock exclaimed “Who?” Aspen raised her eyebrows “Um… Never mind, maybe we should sing Sunshine On My Shoulders by John Denver” “You mean Carly Rae Jepsen?” Valerie said sceptically “No. She ruined it!” Brock yelled “I hate her” “Hating someone that you don’t even know… Classy” Kendra muttered “Well, not her just her music” Brock sighed “Well, not everything is gonna be Alt Rock and Country here Sunshine so either lighten up or ship yourself along” Talia grinned “That's enough! We’ve already picked the song for you anyway” Angel announced “You’ll be singing a mashup we’ve prepared to show your tenacity” Sugar grinned “Um… What’s a mashup?” Melissa asked “A mashup is where you take two songs and mash them together to make an even more amazing musical experience” Sugar explained “Oh awesome!” Melissa grinned ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “Okay Dmitri, here we are, the choir room” Valerie smiled “I’m really not comfortable with spying on The Troubletones” Dmitri whimpered “Oh get on with it” Daniel said shoving him through the door “I can’t believe we have to face off with The No Directions!” Clementine Bond moaned “Well we do and as captain I demand you stop whining and help us choreograph this performance” Caleb DeAngelo snarled “Um, excuse me” Dmitri said “Can I help you?” Caleb snarled “I’m Dmitri I was looking to join” “Yeah, like you can keep up with us Frenchy” Liz scoffed “Give him a chance Lizzy” Caleb smirked as he walked up to Dmitri, he put his face inches away from Dmitri’s and smirked wider “Think you’ve got what it takes little gay elf?” “I know I do” Dmitri smirked “Fine keep up with this” Caleb laughed as he turned to a boy by the stereo system “Alex hit it!” “Sure thing Caleb” Alex smiled as he pressed play and ran into formation, California Gurls by Katy Perry started to play and The Troubletones started to dance an amazingly choreographed routine “He’s in!” Jessica squealed as she, Daniel and Valerie watched from the door “Now it’s your turn” Valerie smirked “Oh God…” ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Now ladies, we need a girl group to crush those pathetic boy teams and show them what girl power really is!" Vanessa announced "I have an idea" Jessica said as she walked in "I heard the New Directions are doing, Unpretty by TLC to show how accepting and crap they are" "Are you suggesting that I doing something as white trash as steal a competitor's song?" Vanessa snarled glaring at Jessica "It was just a thought, plus TLC is a girl group" Jessica shrugged "What's your name?" "Jessica Rimmons." "Aren't you one of Kendra's friends?" Christina asked suspiciously "I was, then she became a huge diva because she's the so-called star of No Directions" Jessica rolled her eyes "Oh..." "Well, let's see what you can do Jesy" Vanessa smirked evily "Ladies, Crazy In Love routine. 3, 2, 1. GO!" Vanessa yelled as the girls all danced a flawless routine, Jessica struggled a bit to keep up to begin with but quickly got the hang of it "Good job Rimmons" Vanessa smirked "Take a seat you've earned it" "Jackpot!" Valerie whispered as she high fived Daniel ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "I still can't believe we have to face off against The Troubletones" Kendra sighed as she Aspen and Dmitri headed toward the courtyard for the face off "I know, we're defo gonna lose" Aspen moaned "Guys come on!" Dmitri smiled brightly "You can't just give up like that" "Oh yeah?" Aspen retored "Watch us!" "You guys go on ahead I've gotta put my books in my locker" Dmitri said as he stopped and opened his locker "And you guys best be happy and positive when I arrive!" "Don't count on it Frechy!" Kendra yelled back, Dmitri sighed heavily as he placed his books in his locker, he shut it slowly and started off toward the courtyard when all of a sudden "OOF!" Dmitri exclaimed as he was knocked to the ground "Oh my gosh! I'm SOO insanely sorry!" The boy who knocked him over said helping Dmitri up "Are you okay?" "I think you broke my spleen" Dmitri said "But who needs those anyway" The boy laughed "Funny guy, I'm Lucas, Lucas Jefferies" He said holding out his hand "Dmitri Blanchet" Dmitri smiled warmly shaking Lucas' hand "So, why are you all alone in the hallways?" Lucas asked awkwardly trying to make conversation "Creepy..." Dmitri laughed "I was actually just putting some books in my locker before I headed to the face off" "Oh really, I was just headed there myself" Lucas smiled "Who are you rooting for" "New Directions, they're so... Underdog" Lucas laughed "No way. I'm in New Directions!" Dmitri giggled "Yeah... And I'm a Warbler..." Lucas sighed shamefaced "Whaa?" Dmitri raised an eyebrow "You forgot the "t" it's "what" not "whaa", but that's beside the point. Yeah, I'm a Warbler... but I like everything the New Directions stood for in their first run." "We pretty much hold the same values as they did" Dmitri smiled "That's good to hear" Lucas smiled as they arrived at the courtyard "I best head over to the others... Good to meet you Dmitri" "It was really nice to meet you too Lucas" Dmitri smiled ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Ladies and gentlemen" Will announced "Welcome to the third annual McKinley-Dalton Glee Club Face Off, today's judges are myself, Kurt Crawford-Hummel and JP Ryan!" The crowd clapped slightly "Wow... Okay... Now for the teams, you know them, you love them it's The Troubletones!" The crowd applauded as The Troubletones posed "Next, you know them, you fear them, you... want to be them?..." Will sighed loudly "It's The Femme Fatales" the crowd applauded a little less as The Femmes posed, causing Vanessa's scowl to become larger "Next all the way from Westerville, it's The Warblers!" The crowd applauded as The Warblers struck a pose "And finally new kids on the block, the New Directions!" The crowd fell silent as only about ten people clapped "Okay to start things off it's The Femme Fatales!" "Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through. Why don't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you" The Femmes sang as they danced around the courtyard "Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through. Why don't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you" "Ain't got no time for what you think can be described as love" ''Catalina sang ''"I've cut your hold on me, you're missing me, I've had enough. It's been so long since you have treated me like I deserved. So long, baby I'm gone, you can leave a message for me after the tone" "You called, I missed it." Rachel sang "You called, I missed it. You called, and I missed it. Never get back, gettin' tired of listenin'﻿" "Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through" The Femmes sang "Why don't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you. Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry we don't mean to be rude. Why don't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you. ''I know that you keep calling my phone. But baby there ain't nobody home. So won't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you"'' "I'm through with wishing things with you and me could be so good" Vanessa sang as she glared at Valerie and then Jessica, noticing she was infact a New Directions member "Time to wake up for no make-up's kinda make me a fool. Too much history, now it comes down to one thing. So long, baby I'm gone, you can leave a message for me after the tone" "You called, I missed it." Louise sang "You called, I missed it. You called, and I missed it. Never get back, gettin' tired of listenin'﻿" "Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through" The Femmes sang "Why don't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you. Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry we don't mean to be rude. Why don't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you. ''I know that you keep calling my phone. But baby there ain't nobody home. So won't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you"'' "Listen boy you can never play miss got my mind twisted." Christina rapped as she avoided eye contact with Kendra "Whenever I don't answer you be leavin' messages. You don't do me right cause you got way too many kicks. You get the wrong number "brrr" it's unlisted. I'ma change my digits, I'ma keep you distant. Oh now you want me back, you wanna pay a visit" "You get the dial tone "mmmm" click-click, yo" Sarah rapped "Brand new song here yeah-yeah Sarah with The Femme Fatales. Yeah I used to hold you down, I don't want you 'round. Cause I won't play that, you just saw me the clown. Well it's over now, yeah it's over now. And when you call, I'ma send you to my voicemail" "Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through" The Femmes sang "Why don't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you. Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry we don't mean to be rude. Why don't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you." "''Never get back, never gonna get back."'' Louise, Rachel and Sarah sang as The Femmes harmonised "''Never get back, never gonna get back. 'Never get back, never gonna get back. ''Never get back, never gonna get back" "Never get back, never gonna get back." Catalina, Christina and Vanessa sang as The Femmes harmonised "Never get back, never gonna get back. Never get back, never gonna get back. Never get back, never..." "Never get back to you" The Femmes finished the crowd clapped wildly for the girls as they left the make shift dancefloor "We're doomed" Drew moaned "Now we have The Dalton Academy Warblers!" Will announced as the boys choir walked into formation "Say, hey!" Jared Humphrey yelled as the other boys vocalised the guitar riff "Hear the sound of the falling rain." Eric Bunton sang pushing a couple of boys out of the way "Coming down like an Armageddon flame" "Hey!" Jared yelled "The shame. The ones who died without a name" Eric sang "Hear the dogs howling out of key. To a hymn called "Faith and Misery"" Jared sang "Hey!" Eric yelled "And bleed, the company lost the war today" Jared sang "I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies." The Warblers sang "This is the dawning of the rest of our lives. On holiday" "Hear the drum pounding out of time. Another protester has crossed the line" Nigel Vesper Jr. sang "Hey!" Lucas yelled "To find, the money's on the other side" Nigel sang "Can I get another Amen?" Lucas sang "Amen!" Nigel yelled "There's a flag wrapped around a score of men" Lucas sang "Hey!" Nigel yelled "A gag, a plastic bag on a monument" "I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies." The Warblers sang "This is the dawning of the rest of our lives. On holiday" ""The representative from California has the floor"" Lucas announced "Sieg Heil to the president Gasman. Bombs away is your punishment." Eric sang "Pulverize the Eiffel towers. Who criticize your government" "Bang bang goes the broken glass and. Kill all the guys that don't agree." Jared sang "Trials by fire, setting fire. Is not a way that's meant for me" "Just cause" ''Nigel sang ''"Hey, hey, hey" Lucas yelled "Just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!" Nigel sang "I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies. This is the dawning of the rest of our lives. I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies. This is the dawning of the rest of our lives. This is our lives on holiday" The Warblers finished and the crowd applauded wildly for them as well "Alright! Great job guys" Will smiled as the guys walked off "Next we have The Troubletones!" "Oh baby dont you know I suffer? Oh baby can you hear me moan?" Clementine sang "You caught me under false pretenses. How long before you let me go?" "You set my soul alight. You set my soul alight" Liz sang "You set my soul alight" "Glaciers melting in the dead of night. And the superstars sucked into the supermassive" The Troubletones sang "You set my soul alight" Liz sang "Glaciers melting in the dead of night. And the superstars sucked into the supermassive" The Troubletones sang "I thought I was a fool for no one. Oh baby I'm a fool for you" Alex sang "You're the queen of the superficial. And how long before you tell the truth" "You set my soul alight. You set my soul alight" Kristina sang "You set my soul alight" "Glaciers melting in the dead of night. And the superstars sucked into the supermassive" The Troubletones sang "You set my soul alight" Kristina sang "Glaciers melting in the dead of night. And the superstars sucked into the supermassive" The Troubletones sang "Supermassive black hole." Caleb sang "Supermassive black hole. Supermassive black hole" "Glaciers melting in the dead of night. And the superstars sucked into the supermassive" The Troubletones sang "Glaciers melting in the dead of night. And the superstars sucked into the supermassive" "You set my soul alight" Kristina and Liz sang "Glaciers melting in the dead of night. And the superstars sucked into the supermassive" The Troubletones sang "You set my soul alight" Alex and Clementine sang "Glaciers melting in the dead of night. And the superstars sucked into the supermassive" The Troubletones sang "Supermassive black hole." Caleb sang "Supermassive black hole. Supermassive black hole" the crowd went crazy with applause cheering hard out for The Troubletones "There's not a chance we're gonna win this" Jason moaned "Now for the final group" Will announced "The New Directions!" the same splattered clapping happened as the group walked on the "dancefloor" "You shouted out. But I can't hear a word you say" McKenzie sang "I'm talking loud not saying much" "Been there, done that, messed around. I'm having fun, don't put me down" Jason sang "I'll never let you sweep me off my feet" "I'm burning bridges shore to shore." Jessica sang "I break away from something more. I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap," "I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet" Derek sang "You shoot me down, but I get up" "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose" New Directions sang "Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof. This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof" "Cut me down. But it's you who'll have further to fall. Ghost town and haunted love" Kendra sang "Do, do, do, your dirty words. Come out to play when you are hurt. There are certain things that should be left unsaid" Drew sang "Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch. And life's too short for me to stop. Oh, baby, your time is running out" Talia sang "Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones. I'm talking loud not saying much" Valerie sang "I won't let you turn around. And tell me now I'm much too proud. All you do is fill me up with doubt" Daniel sang "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose" New Directions sang "Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof." "I am titanium" Brock sang "This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof" New Directions sang "I am titanium" Brock sang "This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof" New Directions sang "I am titanium" Brock sang "Stone-hard, machine gun. Firing at the ones who run. Stone-hard as bulletproof glass" Aspen sang "This time...I'll be...bulletproof" Dmitri sang "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose" New Directions sang "Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof. "You shoot me down but I won't fall. ''I am titanium" Melissa sang ''"This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof" New Directions sang "You shoot me down but I won't fall. ''I am titanium" Brock sang ''"This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof" New Directions sang "You shoot me down but I won't fall. ''I am titanium"'' Melissa sang "This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof" New Directions sang "You shoot me down but I won't fall. ''I am titanium" ''Brock sang "I am titanium" New Directions finished, and to their shock everyone cheered for them "Awesome, us judge have it cut out for us!" Will joked ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "I swear those pretty boys cheated" Brock said to the New Directions "What are you on about?" Valerie rolled her eyes "Them flips, they're not normal..." Brock narrowed his glare at The Warblers "Well, a few year back they were found guilty of using steriods" Drew sighed "Has anyone seem Dmitri?" McKenzie asked suddenly "Hey, isn't that him over by The Warblers?" Derek pointed "It is" Daniel snarled "I think Brett here is right" "It's Brock" Brock corrected him "Not caring" Daniel rolled his eyes "Them Warblers are cheats" He stormed over with Brock and the New Directions in tow "You were great up there Lucas" Dmitri smiled "Thanks, you were so much better, how do you get your voice to sound so electronic?" Lucas laughed "With LOTS of practice!" Dmitri giggled "Hey pretty boy!" Daniel snarled as the New Directions approached the Warblers "Heeeeerrrreeeee we go" Dmitri sighed "You are nothing but a group of big cheaters!" Brock yelled "Back to the old Warbler ways of pumping yourselfs with roids?" Daniel snarled "I have no idea what you losers are on about but if you're looking for a fight, you got one" Eric smirked punching Daniel in the stomach, which led to Brock tackling Eric, then Nigel jumped in upon seeing this chaos The Femmes and Troubletones joined with Vanessa promptly storming over and slapping Jessica across the face "You cheating bitch!" Vanessa yelled "How DARE you use Dmitri to spy on me and my Troubletones!" Caleb yelled at Valerie "Also how dare you STEAL our California Gurls routine and put it in your pathetic excuse for a song?!" Dmitri quickly slipped away when a hand grabbed his "Going somewhere without me?" Lucas smiled "Come on" Dmitri smiled as he dragged Lucas towards one of the buildings "Why does there have to be this big feud?" "I don't know... I gues it's kinda like tradition for our schools' glee clubs to be at war" Lucas sighed "Dmitri?" "Mmm?" "I know we only just met and I'm your opposition... But would you like to go to dinner sometime?" "I'd love to..." Dmitri smiled "But I can't... I have work every evening for the rest of the week" "Oh... Then next week?" Lucas smiled hopefully "We'll see Songbird" Dmitri laughed slipping his number into Lucas' blazer pocket "ENOUGH!" Will roared as he, JP and Kurt arrived back "Oh schieße" Brock said "Schieße is right young man!" JP growled "How can you turn this fun competition into World War Glee? You should all be ashamed of yourselfs!" The groups all looked at one another then looked down shamefaced "But," Kurt said "Time to announce the placings. In fourth place we have... The Femme Fatales" "What?" Catalina moaned "Damn..." Sarah sighed "In third is New Directions!" JP announced "We didn't lose!" Drew grinned "I know it's great!" McKenzie high fived him "Second is The Warblers, meaning that for the second year in a row The Troubletones are the winners!" "WAHOO!" Caleb roared "Take that!" "Alright enough!" Sebastian hushed the boy "All Warbler back on the bus, we have a LONG trip ahead of us" "I have to go, can I get your number?" Lucas smiled hopefully "You already have it... Call me maybe" Dmitri winked and walked off. Lucas put his hands in his blazer pockets and found the note, he laughed to himself before turning and heading for the bus with the other Warblers. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ''The End''''' Category:Final Editions